


Dropping In

by chocolatevenom



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatevenom/pseuds/chocolatevenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond reports back from duty and uses M's shower. Mallory joins in too for a quick relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping In

“When I say report to me immediately, I mean for you to clean up first,” said M as he looked up from his files, eyes crinkled at the sight of Bond with what looks like a bloodied face.

“Well you said immediately.” Bond held most of his weight on one leg, the other knee might be slightly sprained.

“Well you look like shit,” M gestured towards an adjacent door, “there's a bathroom in there, go clean up. I'll have Moneypenny bring you an extra change of clothing.”

Bond went without another word and left his earpiece on the table. The first thing he did was reach in and turn on the shower to let the temperature reach an equilibrium. It did not matter that his suit got wet- it was beyond the dry cleaner's ability, guaranteed the jacket was slashed through with knife marks and tattered with brick dust. Only a handful pierced his skin, none of them deep enough for stitches. Might sting under the water though. The shirt was harder to get off as his shoulders were stiff. The last two buttons were missing along with his tie. He unbuckled his trousers and pulled his boxers along with them when the mirror started to fog up, the shoes and socks kicked off in the tangle of fabric around his ankles. Once in the shower, he stayed under the spray with his eyes closed until the cuts no longer stung and his bruises got numb. It was only when he got dirt out of his hair did he briefly feel the cold breeze of the room before a pair of hands were on his hips. Mallory stood behind Bond and palmed the sides of his torso like he was checking for injuries even though the moment he got in, he knew Bond was all right. And James lets him do that. Lets him travel with his fingers to the back of his own thighs and round to his cock. It was half hard waiting to be touched.

Soon enough James turned around and kissed Mallory on the mouth. There was no need for formality, none of the testing small pecks or enduring nibbles on the corners of mouths. Mallory took hold of James' forearms and pushes him back against the tiles, licking and biting those swollen lips. The week long scruff on the agent's face was enough to leave a mark but James did not care and scraped his jaws along Mallory's neck, eager to get lower to his nipples. His hands were already there rubbing them erect and tried get down on his knees but Mallory would not have it. Willingly trapped between the now-warm tiles and Mallory's hips, he pulled back a little and stood flat against the wall.

“Missed me?” said James slyly, pulling at his cock.

Mallory only replaced James' hand with his own and said, “only when you completed the mission.”  
He palms lingered on the base of his cock and lower, massaging the scrotum until he could hear heavy breathing. James made small attempts to thrust forwards but his muscles were overworked, all he could do was to let out a hitched moan when wet lips sucked on the tip of his cock. Those lips do not go down very far but the tongue made up for it. A warm pressure alternated between the underside and the slit; James tried to hold it, eyes tightly shut listening to the water shouting, but Mallory had the full intent of making his secret agent come so he sucked harder. Fingers stroked what his mouth would not reach and with a few more tugs, James gave up. Mallory soon followed after, trusting into his own hands at the sound of James' undoing.

Standing back up, he turned off the water and handed James a towel and wrapped one round himself when Moneypenny announced,  
“Your four o'clock appointment is here.”

M padded to his table and pressed the intercom, “send him in in ten,” and went back to find Bond half dressed in _his_ shirt- the extra set of clothes were neatly hanged on the back of the door.

“Nice fabric, must be good to get paid more.”

M gave a glare, at least got to snatch his trousers back, “it does. Now hurry up, I've got an meeting to attend to.”

Bond gave him a smile and buckled his own trousers before leaving the the office barefooted. Mallory pretended he never saw and hoped his four o'clock did not either.


End file.
